The Lord of the Emeralds
by Tony Roberts
Summary: Will Hobo Baggypants claim the Emerald for himself? Will Herean'gon finally succumb to Amylin's persistent flirting? Will Egghead rule all of Bottom Earth? Will Hamwise get out of the closet? Find out in the next chapter of the Lord of the Emeralds!
1. Chapter I

_The Lord of the Emeralds_

** Prologue**

OK well how do you start out a story…? Well I could always explain everything in great detail through another person (or thing's) eyes, which might help. Then again… I don't really want to steal another person's style, so I'll just tell you what's going on before I throw you into the story. *Ahem*

Hedgehogs… what? Oh yes didn't you know? I'm using Sonic the Hedgehog characters, I- fine then, leave if you don't want to hear the story… not like I wanted any Philistines in on this… Anyway, Hedgehogs are the main protagonists in this particular story. No, Sonic is not the main character. He will be in this story, but he won't be going by Sonic (wouldn't you like to know his name) I'll get to him later. Oh by the way… Please stop interrupting me with your mal-contented thoughts. If you don't like it then please review it or just send me hate mail and death threats, but please listen anyway.

Now where was I… ah yes, still trying to finish up my explanation from the 2nd paragraph. Hedgehogs are the main characters in this crossover (Lord of the Rings and Sonic the Hedgehog) along with Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, and a whole mess of characters from Sega (who owns these characters BTW). I cut out a lot of characters from the Lord of the Rings (sorry) but rest assured there will be 3 companions with our emerald-bearing hero.

I cut out a lot of the plot of the LotR because of time and the problem of finding a way to end it. So I might as well start the story before some English teacher sees this and tries to burn it for my run-on sentences.

Without further ado, The Lord of the Emeralds…

___**Chapter I**_

So the Lord of the Emeralds starts out with 7 Chaos Emeralds. Three were given to long-lived Hedgehog (and an echidna) Wizards of the council of Bwern (ok I made up a word, sue me). Two were given to the king of WormWood (King of Foxes) and the Emperor of some giant egg shaped city (whoever is handing these out is going to be sorry about that). One was given to the local mayor of a small town (I don't know why, I'm just writing this).

But the seventh was lost in an ancient battle of an ancient war from some distant, old (thought I was going to say ancient huh?) country, which doesn't exist anymore. But another has come up, not the master Emerald like some believe, but an evil one (sounds ominous don't it?).

But away from that I will describe the village in which our hero resides (the same with the mayor that was given the Emerald). Our hero's name is Hobo Baggypants (I just killed the mystery and "coolness" didn't I?) who lives with his Uncle Bob. Hobo was a young Hedgehog of about 14 that longs to get out of the small town. Hobo loved to hear stories about what his uncle (who was a hero in his own time) did in his day.

The people (Animals) of the town were not the adventurous type. In other words they would faint if someone said "wolf". Of course Hobo's uncle went on adventures in his younger days, but that was when the townsfolk decided that adventures were ludicrous things that no one should go on. The main reason for this would be because the townsfolk were jealous of Bob's fame (and fortune). So Hobo (I guess we can call him Hob if it helps stop your laughter) grew up without many friends. Of course he did have his neighbor Hamwise (and boy was he) and his cousins Harry, and Flippin (ok now I'm just running too far with the names). When the time came for Bob's 99th Birthday (which is old for Hedgehogs of this time) the entire town was invited.

(Now I will stop using so many parentheses in this part but when I think you may not comprehend what I am saying then I will speak to you within these)

Hob was racing his friend Hamwise down to the party grounds were the tents and booths were being set up. "How does your uncle afford this kind of party?" Ham puffed as he struggled to keep up with Hob, "I mean I knew he was rich but this is really a lot of money he's spending!" Hob thought about that for a second then replied sadly, "He might not stay here in Vernon's Junction much longer so I guess he'll try to go out with a big bang." Ham smiled, "By bang you mean Feast, right?" "Yeah probably," Hob said with a smirk. As they ran they saw Hob's cousins Harry and Flippin waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

As Hob and Ham came up to Harry and Flippin, Harry called out to them, "Hey Hob, Ham!" Hobo screeched to a halt but Hamwise fell and tumbled. As Hamwise got back up he noticed Harry and Flippin and ran over to them and stood next to Hob. They began chattering excitedly about the party (Flippin and Hamwise were more interested in talking of food and such). But they were all equally excited about the Wizards that Bob had hired and the archery and swordsmen shows, it was going to be a party everyone would talk about for a long time.

As they neared the party grounds they caught sight of a yellow fox with _two _tails. They came up to where he was demonstrating his archery skills. The crowd exclaimed as he made the bull's-eye over and over again by splitting his arrows in two. He even shot off a couple of arrows while balancing on his _head_. After watching for a bit they were drawn over to where a blue hedgehog was swiftly moving a blade in a figure eight motion getting faster and faster. Suddenly there were _two_ swords in his hands then sheathed them so quickly that when he stopped moving no one noticed as they kept staring dumb founded. After they realized he stopped moving everyone applauded and cheered as the blue hedgehog withdrew into his tent. They could hear the faint sounds of arguing from inside.

Hob and the others moved on and soon came to the Wizards' booth they tried to look in but the booth was sealed tight. As they moved on sounds of raised voices started to come out of _that_ booth. Flippin took this time to encourage his friends into eaves dropping. "Absolutely not!" Hob said, "If they are fighting then it's none of our concern." "But what if they decide to leave?" Flippin retorted as his long ears _flipped _with excitement; "What if they decided to leave that would make your Uncle Bob pretty sad if he found out some of his acts were leaving just because you wanted to leave them alone…." "Ok, Ok, we'll take a peek at what's going on, but only a peek mind you. Bob doesn't want us disturbing them as much as he doesn't want them to go." All of this was said while Hamwise went to one of the booths just chock full of pies, no one noticed his absence.

Flippin took the lead, followed by Harry and trailing behind a little was Hob. When they neared the booth (which was quite large almost a small house) they lifted one of the booth's windows up just enough to see… nothing. Just a bunch of birds, boxes, crates, and barrels. Looking around with disappointment, they decided nothing was worth looking at when _something _struck up a conversation. "Get out! Get out!" "No you! You flea-bitten…" That was all they heard before scrambling off to another… well _any_ booth they could find that there was room to hide in.

Uncle Bob (Uncle Chuck from Sonic SatAM) found them shortly and asked what was up in that non-adult fashion of his. "What's going on? You guys getting' chased by Mrs. Gretchen for stealing some pies?" And lo and behold Hamwise came running (well puffing) down the road being chased by none other than… have you guessed yet? (No it wasn't Mrs. Gretchen) He was running for his life from a pair of gray and black robed Hedgehogs. Ham, in his oversized trousers, was soon over taken by them and dragged unceremoniously to Uncle Bob. Bob was trying to hold in a smile as he _sternly_ told Ham to stay away from the pie stand (especially when the Wizards hated stealing).

When the _discussion_ was over Hob and Harry and Flippin pelted Ham with questions about the Wizards. "Were their faces really twisted and deformed?" "Of course not Flippin! Ham, were the wizards eight feet tall like the stories say?" Hob broke in, "Of course they weren't deformed or eight feet tall. Now Ham tell us what you found out." "Well," Ham started to say when the two tailed fox flew up to them (Yes it's Tails now all you Tails fans stop cheering and lets get on with it). They all stared (except Uncle Bob of course) at the fox landing not so gracefully in front of them (partly because of his armor and bow and quiver) and the blue blur (Sonic, the swordsman from earlier) that skidded in a halt in front of them, followed quickly by a pink hedgehog (Amy the one that was arguing with Sonic in the other booth) with a giant hammer slung over her shoulder. As all three came in Hob saw that they had armor matching the shade of their fur (almost) and that each was looking at _them _with equal puzzlement.

Bob was rubbing his hands together with a smile on his face when the Wizards came up to them (three to be exact). There was a black and red hedgehog (Shadow) that had an emotionless face and a black cloak. Following him was a silver hedgehog (Silver, duh) with a grin that looked forced, swirling behind him was his gray cloak. A figure in a dark red cloak walked up behind them (painfully slow compared to the others walk) he threw back his cowl to reveal a mass of red dreadlocks (and some wicked knuckles Flippin pointed out) (BTW this is Knuckles if you haven't guessed yet) (parentheses, you gotta love 'em)

As all six of them made a semicircle around the four hedgehogs Bob introduced them to Hob and the others. " This is Herean'gon," (get it here and gone you know cause he's fast) Bob stated as he gestured to the blue Hedgehog. "This is his, accomplice, Amylin," Bob said after a pause and a groan from Herean'gon, "And here is a prince among Foxes; Tailegus," (Shut your laughing up! What other name rhymes with Legolas and still keeps some of his name?)"And these are the Wizards; Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver." Bob finished with a flourish.(bet you thought I was gonna make some cheesy names for them too huh? Well you were wrong!)

As they gazed at the six beings in front of them Hob, Harry, Flippin, and Ham stood awestruck.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank Furrtwo for the encouragement. Thank you, I got kinda discouraged about no one reading my story unless I emailed it to them, so Furrtwo, I am going to put Blaze in the story as the female version of Saruman. Any way Furrtwo is probably the only one reading this but this Chapter is dedicated to her.**

Standingstiffly, Hob, Harry, Ham, and Flippin continued to stare. As Bob turned to introduce them, thoughts were soaring through their heads.

_What is this? Are these some of the people that Uncle Bob traveled with on his adventures?" _Hob was wondering in his mind,_ " Maybe we can go on an adventure with them that would be exciting!"_

Ham wasn't so ecstatic,_ "Oh dear, oh dear!" _He kept repeating to himself, "_This won't end well for us. No sir it won't. If my mother were here right now she would be furious at me for keeping company with strangers!"_

Harry was **very** excited, _"Oh Boy! Oh Boy! Oh Boy! I am finally going to get outa' this town! I wonder what Flippin is thinking… oh well that's just wishing there, someone musta left and took the hamster and wheel with 'em."_

Of course Flippin was thinking, but not about what you would think he was thinking of, cause its not your mind cause your not thinking with his head cause its his and not yours so you might as well start laughing now cause this paragraph is supposed to be a joke.

Anyway, Flippin was kinda non-chalant about the whole thing, _"So the fox is a prince, and that blue guy is the fastest thing in Bottom Earth and then there is that pink hedgehog that follows him around and doesn't look where she's going… and then there are the wizards… do I trust them? Do I know that they'll think I am stupid cause I am but I can be smart when I want to be but I don't want to be cause the guy that's writing this doesn't know what he's typing right now cause he is trying to make another joke… what am I saying? Hey look uncle Bob is pointing at me!" _

Jerking back to the present the four friends realized that Bob was introducing them," This here is Hobo Baggypants, Hamwise Grungy, Harry Rabitt, and Flippin… but Bob never finished, as soon as he was about to say Flippins' last name a huge rumbling was heard and then an eruption of earth and rock down to the east. But when they were about to rush over they found that their feet were stuck firmly in the ground. As the tried to move dozens of hedgehogs, rabbits, moles, and other partygoers were rushing by towards the eruption (cause they were dumb like that, running towards danger). No one noticed them as the stampede faded away they were talking amongst themselves while the wizards tried any form or concoction of spells to try and get moving when all of a sudden a haze of smoke surrounded them and a figure came into view to them all and it was a purple cat (Blaze, your welcome Furrtwo) that was clothed in a white robe and carried a staff of the most wicked looking design. It was Saruwoman, the most powerful of the wizards! And the most pompous of them all too. But as she approached them (they where in a circle but it was a vision so it approached each of them) her robe began to change colors until it was a brilliant blue and gold. She then spoke…

**HA HA HA!!!!! Gotta love those cliffhangers! Be back with chapter 4 after I get one more review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

** Well the (relatively) short wait is over to see how my cliffhanger ends… But then again, it was more like a molehill ending cause the 3****rd**** chapter was so short… but other than that… on with the chapter!!!!**

"You have been chosen, Hobo Baggypants, to find and claim (in my name)… the Ultimate Emerald! You will have help from these, er, less powerful wizards and your friends. Until we meet again… farewell to you, Hobo Baggypants!!!"

Hobo just stood there in awe but Bla…er I mean, Saruwoman wasn't finished with them yet…

"You Herean'gon, have been chosen for… what is she doing in this vision?" Said Saruwoman pointing to Amylin, "She isn't supposed to be in this! It's supposed to be for each of you one at a time!"

Herean'gon just calmly said, "It doesn't really matter she wont go away so I guess you're stuck with a two for one…"

Herean'gon was thanked for this with an extra tight (and long) hug that squeezed his breathe out.

"Tailegus! You have been chosen to be…" Saruwoman continued after giving Herean'gon's and Amylin's instructions.

As Saruwoman gave each of them instructions, they were each kept in a daze so that none knew who had been talked to. As she stood there admiring her own work she said, "This is going to be easier than I thought." And with a laugh that broke the silence and dazing she put on them she disappeared.

"!! That was awesome! I mean did you see her just POOF! in here like that?"

"Flippin shut up! I think Tailegus is trying to say something," Harry exclaimed, "Oh never mind he already fainted…"

Uncle Bob was nowhere to be seen. As the others began to realize this, (except Tailegus of course) pandemonium broke out with the four friends, and they started running in circles looking for Uncle Bob.

Herean'gon broke in and said, " Ok now! Hold it! What we need to do is organize a search party. Hobo you go with me, Amylin you go with… urk never mind you can come with me… any way, Shadow you go with Harry, and Knuckles you go with Flippin."

Hamwise came up to Herean'gon and asked, "And who am I to go with sir?"

Herean'gon looked down at him and said, " You can go with Tailegus when he wakes up, or just wait here until sundown when we return."

"But my mum won't like it sir! Not one bit! She said be home by 5 o'clock sharp and I plan to be there!" Hamwise said with a (slight) grunt and sat down smack on top of Tailegus.

After Tailegus' rude awakening, Herean'gon complemented Hamwise on his feat of waking up Tailegus. And then they were off Silver was left to watch and see if Uncle Bob came back while they were gone.

~Some time later~

Exhausted the 10 friends came up to the place that they saw Saruwoman, and decided to stay there for a while to catch their breath and relay what they had found.

"Well we found nothin', Flippin here wouldn't shut up so I think Bob might have been running away from him…" Knuckles paid for that remark with a slap from Shadow.

Shadow said, "Well if you didn't scowl so hard maybe every living creature wouldn't run from your path."

Everyone started to snicker at that, except for Hob… He was staring out on Baker's Field when he saw 37 black clad riders. The riders where watching from afar off, but he had a feeling that they would be upon them in a heartbeat if the friends stayed there.

Hob said, "I think we should get off the road… (LotR ref. lol) er… the party grounds, maybe back to my house… or any place else but here…"

Herean'gon agreed, "Yea maybe we should… like NOW!!!!"

That last was yelled, for the Riders began their charge, and where quickly clearing the distance between them.

Tailegus grabbed Ham, Shadow grabbed Hob, Knuckles carried Harry and Flippin was already running for all he was worth until Herean'gon plucked him up and dashed off to the north side of town.

As they all were scrambling to Uncle Bob's house when they heard the most horrid howl, "AARHHHOOOOUUUOOOO!!!!!!!"

The terrified group kept running until they got to Sack End. *snickers*

Herean'gon tossed Flippin through the door till everyone except Amylin, Silver were inside.

Shadow came back outside and got out a staff (it looked too big for his cloak to hold but he got it out any way) and began chanting something to make it glow red.

Knuckles came out with two parrots (that never stopped bickering) and placed them on either end of his staff, which he held out parallel to the ground.

The parrots then started to look at each other with a menace in their eyes and started talking. "Awrighty you stinkin' palooka! Hav at ye!"

The other replied, "Well aint' we all in a bunch dis evenin?"

"Shut your beaks! You're both supposed to be charging the rubies on the staff! We have like 40 black-cloaked guys comin for us and you guys wont SHUT UP!!"

They did after a grumble or two but they got to business and started chanting in very quite voices.

Tailegus came out with his bow and quiver. Herean'gon got out his swords. And Silver got out a short walking stick…

**HAHAHA! Another cliffhanger for a longer chapter!!! I feel good about myself now… I need a total of 5 reviews if I am to continue so get other people to read it cause I don't want 5 total reviews from one person…lol! THX! **

**BTW… big action chapter up next!!! Please R&R thank you!**


End file.
